Frequently, a telephone user, particularly a caller to a business which provides goods or services, is placed on hold while in a queue waiting to be served, or for other reasons. The business placing the telephone user on hold frequently switches the user to an audio signal source, which the user finds objectionable. Such an objectionable audio signal source is music the user finds boring or offensive. In some instances, the user is switched to a radio program which the user also finds objectionable.
At the present time, telephone users who remain on hold under such circumstances have no recourse but to listen to the objectionable audio signal. Many telephone users who remain on hold under such circumstances would prefer to listen to an audio source other than the source transmitted by the business to the user or may wish not to hear any audio signal while waiting to be served.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved telephony method and apparatus, wherein a telephone user who remains on hold is not forced to listen to an objectionable audio signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved telephony method and apparatus wherein a telephone user who remains on hold is automatically switched to an audio source of his/her choice, which can include silence, until the hold situation no longer exists.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automatic apparatus for enabling telephone users who remain on hold to avoid listening to objectionable audio signals transmitted to him/her by a different telephone user who puts the user on hold.